A fiber optic cable generally includes a protective or supporting material through which an optical fiber extends. The cables typically have connectors located on each end to connect them to other fiber optic cables or to peripheral devices, and the connectors are high precision devices that position the fibers in the cables for optimal connection.
In order to pass light signals thru fiber optic cables, the end face of the connector (from which a ferrule and an optical fiber extend) must abut an adjacent cable connector in a specific manner. The high tolerances required of the parts to make these connections lead to precise shaping of the ends via cleaving, cutting, and/or polishing. Apex offset, radius of curvature, fiber protrusion/recession, and angularity are all geometric parameters of a fiber end face that play into the quality of the signal passing thru the cable. Final test measurements for back reflection and insertion loss are typically used as the final checks to determine the quality of the geometry (as well as the alignment, cleanliness, and surface finish of the finished cable.) As such, the end face is usually polished to exacting standards so as to produce a finished product with minimal back reflection and loss. For example, it is often necessary to polish the end face of the connector to a precise length, i.e., so the end face projects a predetermined amount from a reference point such as a shoulder on the fiber optic connector within a predetermined tolerance. Fiber optic cables having multiple optical fibers can also be polished to produce a particular performance specification.
Optical fiber polishers typically include a rotating platen and an arm mechanism that positions and supports the connectors during the polishing process. Typically, the end face is lowered onto a film resting on the platen, and depending upon the film, the speed of the platen, the pressure applied, and its duration, acquires a product suitable for a particular application.
Optical fiber polishers generally include a fixture coupled to the arm mechanism that is capable of holding and gripping one or more fiber optic connectors and advancing them under controlled conditions of speed and force to engage a plurality of fiber optic ends into engagement with a polishing member such as a rotatable platen having an abrasive surface. In order to achieve the precision typically needed, the fiber optic connectors must be secured within the fixture in such a way that all the connectors protrude from the bottom of the fixture at the same angle and to the same extent, thus assuring that each optical fiber is polished at the same degree and extent.
As such, fixtures typically employ complex clamping assemblies that are used to hold the connectors at the desired angle and depth. These clamping assemblies can require extensive manipulation from an operator in order to load and unload the connectors from the fixture, thus increasing the time needed to polish multiple connectors. In addition, existing fixtures can present obstacles when one or more of the clamping assemblies needs replacing. For example, when even a single clamping assembly needs replacing, an operator may need to halt polishing in order to send the entire fixture back to the manufacturer for repairs.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved optical fiber polishing fixture, including a spring member and a clamping assembly.